Candy Hearts
by ladygris
Summary: Separated over Valentine's Day, Jennifer and Evan find a way to communicate.  Sequel to Gingerbread Houses.
1. Miss You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor do I make a profit from, any of my writing of Stargate: Atlantis. These wonderful characters would still be on TV if I did.

**Author's Note:** Since I'm in the habit of posting a story for major holidays, I figured I shouldn't let Valentine's Day pass without a nod in the form of fanfic. So, here is my offering for Valentine's Day. It is the sequel to my Christmas story, Gingerbread Houses. If you have not read that one, or my one-shot "Cake Decorating" (Chapter 9 of my Snippets and Snapshots), then you might want to read them. Gingerbread Houses is only five chapters. This story came about with a LOT of help from theicemenace, and she's already stated that, "Oh, my. I'm going into a diabetic coma." So, consider this your fluff warning! Also, due to how events played out in this story, Chapter Two is a little heavier than my standard fluff fare. I had some things I wanted to cover, but some very BIG issues were glossed over. I mean no disrespect to anyone who has been in that situation before. I've been there, and I know how HORRIBLE it can be. This story is only three chapters long and was written in one sitting. I think I got up off the couch once after the words started flowing. Chapters will be posted every other day, ending on Valentine's Day. Without futher ado, however, I present. . . .Candy Hearts! Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Evan Lorne stood in the door of the infirmary, his feet rooted in place as he watched Jennifer Keller. She sat in her glass office, reading a report of some sort. The absorption on her face only made her more adorable, and he hadn't thought that possible. Of course, he hadn't thought a lot of things possible and had been proven wrong.

Today, however, he had to break Jennifer's heart. The thought of doing that, along with what waited for him on the other side of the gate, caused a scowl to form. He wasn't the type of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve, but he'd become more aware of his emotions since dating Jennifer. She was the single most amazing woman to ever live, but she'd needed such reassurance in the beginning of their relationship.

Thinking back to that Christmas over a year ago brought a smile to Evan's face. They had learned such valuable lessons during that time. The whole Sheppard-going-to-the-future incident, along with Teyla's disappearance, proved just how much gingerbread their relationship really had. They'd come a long way from a random hook-up in the kitchen.

Of course, now, their relationship was much more intimate than either of them thought possible. They had held off on any kind of physical relations until after they were completely sure what they wanted in the future. They'd taken that step barely a month ago, after the rumor mill made it sound like Evan had stepped out on Jenn. He'd been on a mission where the planet's leader had decided that she wanted Evan for herself. Things had gotten rather out of hand, with Evan nearly causing a diplomatic incident just to get out of the woman's clutches. Unfortunately, the rumor mill got ahold of the mission report, and the base soon buzzed about how he'd been getting lucky off world. Jennifer had confronted him, tears and all, and accused him of infidelity because she wasn't ready to take that step. The argument lasted two days, during which time Evan realized that he truly loved Jennifer. The thought of losing her over a misunderstanding was too much for him to handle, and he went directly to her quarters to explain that.

They were together that night for the first time since the kitchen. Evan shook his head as he thought back to it. They'd pushed the limit a few times in the month leading up to that night, but he'd never experienced anything so intense. The time with Jennifer in the kitchen paled in comparison, and he wondered if it had anything to do with the commitment they now shared. She wasn't just another woman. She was The One with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Knowing that he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer, he ignored the welcoming smiles of Jennifer's staff and stepped into her office.

oOo

Jennifer sensed Evan before he spoke, and she smiled. She'd been doing that a lot lately, and it never ceased to amaze her. How could he have such an impact on her that she knew when he was around? Looking at him, however, her smile died a quick death. "You have a mission."

"Ah. . .no." He stepped inside and closed her office door. Never a good sign. "I got recalled back to Earth."

Jennifer wanted to get upset right away, but something in his eyes warned her against railing at the system. "Why?"

"My mom." He swallowed, and she realized he struggled with his emotions. Evan wasn't the most open guy about his feelings, and he now worked to keep his voice steady. "She had an accident."

"Oh, Evan." Jennifer left her desk and settled onto the couch next to him. While neither of them did a lot of PDA while on duty, the entire base knew they dated. In fact, Evan took great pleasure in informing all new recruits that Jennifer wasn't available, and she actually enjoyed the quarterly display that usually took the form of an intense kiss right in the middle of the infirmary. But, now, with the pain on his face, she couldn't let him go through that without some sort of contact.

"She's alive," he ground out. "But barely. My sister got ahold of the SGC, and they're sending me through the gate in a few minutes. I know this messes up our plans, but. . . . She gave me power-of-attorney years ago, and I have to be there to handle medical issues."

"Go take care of your mom." She smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. I'm here, and I've got Colonel Sheppard and Ronon watching out for me."

He stared into her eyes for a moment as if trying to read her thoughts. Jennifer hoped he didn't see the intense disappointment she felt at having their Valentine's plans canceled at the last minute. She could handle missing that important day, given that it was their second together. He needed to get to his mother's side. Finally, he took her hands. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be here. Waiting."

He nodded and, without waiting, pulled her into an intense kiss. Jennifer understood and stopped just short of turning it into a make out session. Still, she put every bit of the love she felt for this man into the kiss, hoping it would carry him through the next few days. When he finally pulled back, she sat up, her face flushed at the realization that everyone in the infirmary glanced their direction every few seconds. As far as she was concerned, they could get over it. She planned to spend the rest of her life with Evan Lorne. He needed her right then, and she refused to let him leave without a pleasant memory.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"I know." She stood up and let him stand. Before he left her office, she stepped forward and hugged him. "I'll miss you."

He hugged her tightly, as if afraid to let her go. "I'll miss you, too."

A few minutes later, he walked through the gate to Earth.

oOo

It had been a bad accident. Evan stood in the ICU waiting room, listening to the doctor list his mother's conditions. A full twenty-four hours had passed since his goodbye to Jennifer, and he already missed her. She steadied him in ways she never knew, and she could interpret what this doctor actually said.

Finally, the doctor met his eyes. "Major Lorne, I have to tell you that I don't know if your mother will pull through this. I've done all I can. The rest is up to her."

Next to Evan, his sister cried softly, and he put his arm around her shoulders. Her husband and sons waited half a continent away in St. Louis. As the doctor left them alone, he pulled her into a hug, whispering, "She'll make it. She's strong. She'll pull through."

oOo

The next morning, Jennifer dragged into her office with a deep sigh. She had tried to sleep the night before, but she'd been unable to drop off quite so easily. Evan's scent had hovered on the pillow he used when he stayed the night, and she'd quietly cried as she thought about their plans.

She'd been hoping for a ring for Valentine's Day. It was silly, she knew, but as she looked at her empty left hand, she thought about all the things they'd done together. The times when she thought she'd lost him. The times when he thought he'd lost her. They had come through so much even before moving their relationship into the intimate arena, and Jennifer loved him with all of her heart. She didn't want Evan a galaxy away during this special time of year. She wanted him with her.

A spot of pink caught her eye, and she frowned. A tiny pink candy, one of those conversation hearts, lay in the middle of her desk, looking rather lonely. Jennifer set her coffee cup next to it and picked it up. _"Miss You." _She smiled. Even a galaxy away, Evan spoke clearly. No matter who had delivered this little message, she knew that Evan was behind it.

Setting the candy heart to the side, she began her work for the day. Every time she thought about fussing that he wasn't there, she glanced at that little piece of candy and smiled. When her duty shift ended, she carried the conversation heart back to her quarters and made sure it rested on her night stand, right next to a snapshot of them dancing at the latest Christmas ball. She missed him, too, but she could survive this. Whispering a prayer for his mother, she switched off the light and went to sleep curled into his pillow.

~TBC


	2. Ever After

**Author's Note:** I am issuing another warning for this chapter. It deals with some very intense topics, and I mean no disrespect to anyone who has ever been in or is currently in this type of situation. I've been there, too. As always, I hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Two days after his arrival on Earth, Evan sat in the ICU waiting room, using his sister's laptop. Erica had taken a much-needed break to run to the nearest Starbucks for coffee. Evan wasn't a fan of Starbucks, having been spoiled to Jennifer's amazing brew, but he refused to argue when Erica offered to go. Now, he spent those precious few moments staring at the computer screen.

Should he? His finger hovered above the mouse pad even as his cursor hovered over the "Add to Cart" button. He'd heard nightmare stories of pilot buddies who spent hours searching for the perfect engagement ring for their girlfriends, and he'd always been grateful that he wasn't that man. Now, however, he'd found the perfect ring for Jennifer, and he froze at the act of actually buying it.

The last two days hadn't exactly been the easiest. Evan sat back, closing his eyes and rubbing them as he thought over his decision. When he'd decided to propose to Jennifer for Valentine's Day, he had planned a surprise trip back to Earth. Both of them had received leave for two weeks during the summer, and he wanted to shop with Jennifer for her ring then. His proposal plans included a day-long trip off world. Now that he'd missed Valentine's Day, he decided that he'd surprise her with a ring when he returned to Atlantis. Still, the actual moment of purchasing that ring drove home just how committed he actually was to Jennifer. If he bought this ring, it was, in his mind, the moment he bound himself to her for life. To him, the wedding was merely a formality.

Could he make this decision with his life in such chaos right now? Evan dropped his hand to his lap. Setting aside the laptop, he rose and paced across the room. His mother lay in a coma, the result of severe head trauma sustained during her accident. One of her ribs had punctured a lung, and she'd had severe internal bleeding that required emergency surgery. The doctor had told Erica and Evan that she could pull through with minimal effects from the head trauma. Or she could be mentally impaired for life. Or she could die. With such weighty responsibilities on his shoulders right now, could he make this decision concerning Jennifer?

Erica appeared right then, interrupting his thoughts with a tired, "Hey."

Evan accepted his coffee from her and smiled. "Thank you." He took a whiff of the aroma and realized that it would be too strong. Jennifer liked light coffees, and he'd become accustomed to that. "You should get some rest."

"I know." She dropped her purse on the floor and flopped onto the couch, melting into the cushions. "Every time I go back to the hotel, I can't sleep."

He understood that. He'd rented a hotel room for the two of them to share, but, so far, he'd only used it to shower and change clothes. Taking a sip of the strong coffee, he turned back to the window as he resumed his thoughts, hoping she didn't see his grimace of distaste.

"What's this?" Erica's voice went from tired to intrigued in the space of two seconds. "Engagement rings?"

Evan whirled. He'd forgotten about the laptop and hadn't closed out the page he'd been studying. "Ah. . .yeah."

She blinked at him, her blue eyes so similar to his own. "Jennifer?" she guessed.

"Ah. . .yeah," he said again.

"Wow." Erica stared for a moment and shook her head. "I knew you two were serious, but I didn't know you were _this_ serious."

"We've been together for over a year." Evan knew his sister would understand the significance of that. His longest relationship before Jennifer had lasted three months. Somehow, he always managed to break a girl's heart by getting orders just as the relationship got intense. After the second time, he decided that he preferred being alone. It had worked until Jennifer Keller walked into his life.

"So what's the problem?" Erica had inherited their mother's ability to see through his mask.

"Ah. . .I'm not sure." He let out a deep breath and sat on the edge of the couch. "I mean, I love her. With all my heart. But can I really do this right now? Even if Mom pulls through, there may be decisions I'm required to make. I can't ask you to take on that weight with your family. But is it fair to Jennifer to ask her to make this commitment knowing that I could be called away at any time?"

"Is that any different than now with the military?"

"No." He chuckled. "Leave it to you to see to the heart of the matter."

"Evan, think about something." Erica leaned forward. "If you were to receive a call, right now, that Jennifer was missing or critically injured, what would you do?"

He blinked at her. If that call came in, he'd move heaven and Earth to get back to Atlantis. Jennifer mattered more to him than anything. He knew he could make it through losing his mother because Jennifer was there to anchor him. But, if he lost his anchor. . . . "I'll buy the ring."

"Good man." Erica handed the computer to him and stayed silent while he finished the transaction.

As soon as he clicked the purchase button, opting for the fastest shipping available, Evan sat back in his chair and let out a deep breath. It was done. He couldn't turn back now. All that remained was that one, excruciating moment when he would wait for Jennifer's response. They'd talked about marriage once before, and she'd been open to the idea. Of course, she'd been open to anything since they were lying in bed after one particularly difficult mission in which she thought she'd lost him. But Jennifer had settled into their domestic relationship with such ease that he believed her answer would be "Yes."

The waiting room door opened, and the doctor stepped through. Even after three days, Evan still couldn't remember his name. The man closed the door and took a deep breath. "Major Lorne, Mrs. Bryant, I need to speak with you."

"Okay." Evan didn't like the serious tone of the man's voice, and he closed the computer. "What's happening?"

"I've just completed Mrs. Lorne's latest round of testing." The doctor met their eyes. "I have to say that I'm not entirely sure what to do next. She's on a ventilator, and tests indicate that she could either live or die without it. At this point, we're not sure if the machines are keeping her alive, or if she's living on her own."

"You want to disconnect life support." Evan's blunt statement brought a gasp from Erica.

The doctor nodded. "Yes." He glanced between the two of them. "I know this is a difficult decision, but we have done all we know to do. Your mother could continue in her vegetative state, or she could wake up."

"Can you give us a few minutes to decide?" Evan glanced at Erica, seeing her pinched features and watery eyes.

"Of course." The doctor headed for the door. "I'll be at the nurse's station when you're ready. If I'm not there, have one of them page me."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Evan moved to pull his sister into his arms. Erica shuddered against him, and her tears followed that shudder in a torrent that soaked the front of his shirt. He allowed a few to escape as well, knowing that he could be making the final decision for his mother. The woman had taught him to paint, loved him when he'd been a rebellious teenager, cried when he entered the Air Force, stood proudly beside him when he'd been promoted to major, and wept when she received his father's folded flag. He didn't want to let go of her just yet. Not now, when he had the best news of his life to give to her.

Twenty minutes later, he and Erica emerged from the waiting room. Neither of them were happy with their decision, but their choices, quite frankly, sucked. They could either allow their mother to continue in this state, or they could let her go. It boiled down to that one fact. The emotions that would follow could be handled. But they had no right to make the decision for her. If she wanted to die, she would go when they removed the life support. They couldn't hold her back.

Seeing their faces, the doctor headed their way. "You're absolutely sure?"

Evan spared one last glance at Erica and caught her nod. He turned to the doctor. "We're sure."

oOo

For two days, Jennifer's desk remained ominously candy-free. After that first message, she looked for Evan's little note daily. Then, she figured he'd likely dropped it onto her desk on his way out of the office the last time. That was a more reasonable explanation. Still. . . .

Toward the end of the third day, Evan's team appeared, followed by Sheppard's team. The two teams had run a joint mission that day, and Parrish managed to find the one steep hill to fall down. He sprained a wrist and left a pretty deep scratch on Rodney's arm, who tried to catch him. Jennifer tended to Parrish while the rest of her staff saw to the post-mission physicals.

When the infirmary finally cleared, she headed back for her office. She needed to write a report on Parrish's injuries and figured she had the time. In the last year, she'd started eating better than she had before, and Evan had finally stopped coming into the infirmary to check on her. Now, with Evan on Earth, she reverted to her old ways, grabbing a bite when she could.

A yellow spot caught her eye, and Jennifer smiled. Another candy heart. Another message from Evan. This one said _"Ever After."_ She narrowed her eyes. Clearly he'd pulled someone into his little game, and she wondered just which one of her nurses had been bribed into this. And how had Evan bribed him or her?

"_Ever After."_ As in "happily ever after?" Her concentration shattered, Jennifer sat back in her chair and stared at the candy heart on her desk. She and Evan had discussed forever once. But, since he'd brought it up after a difficult mission and their rather heated reunion, she hadn't put much thought into the matter. Just thinking of that night brought a flush to her face. They had stayed up way too late, reacquainting themselves with one another and talking about nothing in particular. Then, Evan had propped himself on one elbow, gazed deeply into her eyes, and asked her what she thought about marriage. The question so surprised her that she'd wondered if he was proposing. She'd given a favorable answer, and he hadn't mentioned it since then.

Did Evan want forever? She did. She wasn't sure she could handle John or Woolsey coming to her door to tell her that Evan had died while off world. With Evan, everything was right. Without him, her life fell apart.

Yes, she wanted happily ever after. Maybe, when he got back home, she'd learn whether or not he wanted it, too.

oOo

Watching the doctor and nurses disconnect the machines keeping his mother alive, Evan held his sister close and wished for Jennifer. Not only was she a doctor, she offered a tender support that most doctors never mastered. Even though she'd been very young when she went to medical school, she understood the value of a bedside manner.

"That's it," the doctor announced, and Evan stopped breathing.

Next to Evan, Erica drew in a whimpered breath. Had their mother just died? The beep of the heart monitor never wavered, however, and a nurse checked her vitals. Evan held back his tears and worries, determined to allow his mother to make the decision.

"She's breathing!" The doctor's stunned statement sent a shiver of relief through him, and he let out the breath he'd held. "It looks like she'll make it a little while longer. But I should caution you. Her condition could change throughout the next few days."

In other words, don't get their hopes up. Evan nodded once as he acknowledged the warning while Erica rushed to their mother's side. Evan waited, knowing his turn would come. That night, as he held his mother's hand, he started talking.

"Mom, you gotta pull through," he urged her. "I have someone for you to meet. You gotta wake up to meet your future daughter-in-law."

~TBC


	3. 4Ever

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the final chapter. I know Six Flags near San Francisco isn't open this time of year, but I took some literary license with that. :) The ring, "Glorious," was designed by Orange Blossom Certified Fine Jewelry. I found a pic of the wedding set on sears (dot) com, under Bridal Sets. As always, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Two more days passed, and Valentine's Day arrived. Evan had called his brother-in-law and arranged for a surprise date for his sister. Erica needed to get out of the hospital, but she also needed to see her family. While it wasn't the most romantic notion, Evan had set the four up at a nice hotel and provided them with a day trip to Six Flags. While she didn't want to leave their mother, Erica hugged him tightly on her way out the door. He could already see the effect her family had on her, and he knew he'd made the right decision.

Sitting next to his mother, Evan drew a montage of Jennifer. He had so many memories of her, and he wanted to keep them fresh until he returned to Atlantis. The ring had arrived last night, and he now carried it in his pocket. It was more beautiful in reality than it had been on the screen. Just like Jennifer. Evan sat back and blinked as he realized he'd added an incredibly detailed version of the ring to the left hand of his drawing of Jennifer.

Rather than staring at the drawing, he pulled the wedding set from his pocket and stared at it. The engagement ring had one large round diamond that sat above the others, while the narrow band had eight diamonds set into it. Two gold hearts sandwiched the central diamond as they also held a tiny diamond in them. The wedding band had another heart in the center that lined up with the large diamond, and eight small round diamonds sat in the band. The designer called it "Glorious." Evan called it "Perfect."

If all had gone well, he would have been dropping to one knee today. That realization brought a bitter taste to his mouth. Coughlin should be delivering his final message for the day. When he'd discovered that he'd have to break his plans with Jennifer, he arranged for Coughlin to be his messenger. He'd originally planned to deliver one candy heart a day to Jennifer with appropriate messages, leading her to the right place for his surprise trip off world. She knew they were going for a Jumper ride and a picnic. She just didn't know _where_. He'd arranged for an entire twenty-four hours alone on a tropical island paradise inhabited by nothing but peaceful animals. He knew. He'd spent enough time marooned on that island several years ago. He appreciated its loneliness. Still, being lonely with Jennifer around. . . .

Pulling his mind from that image, Evan stood and walked into the bathroom. He splashed his face with the coldest water available and stared into the mirror. He looked haggard. Glancing at his mother, he made a decision. He needed sleep. Without Erica to worry about, he should be able to rest peacefully. His mother had made significant progress in her recovery since her removal from life support, and Evan wasn't sure exactly who to thank. He left his number with the nurse's station and headed for the hotel. A quick meal at a drive through made sure hunger didn't wake him. He dropped into bed, whispering a prayer of thanks for his mother's slow recovery and a plea for Jennifer's protection.

oOo

Jennifer stood in front of Colonel Sheppard's office, wiping her hands on her uniform pants as she steeled herself for this conversation. She didn't want to push her luck, but she needed to do this. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside. "Colonel, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Sheppard sat back, his desk covered with the paperwork Evan typically did. "Sure, Doc." He rushed to his feet to remove a stack of files that filled the second chair in the room. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to go to Earth with today's weekly status report." She said it all in a rush before she lost her nerve.

Sheppard blinked at her. After a moment, he recovered from his shock. "Is this about Major Lorne?"

"Yes." Jennifer dropped into the chair, her face heating as she realized she'd have to be blunt with Sheppard if she hoped to get her wish. "We've been seeing each other for over a year."

"I know."

"And we're talking about marriage." She stretched that one just a bit, but Sheppard needed to know how serious things really were.

He seemed totally flummoxed by that statement. "I didn't know things were. . .wow. He didn't say a word."

"He wouldn't."

"So, why come to me now?"

"Because he's not here, it's Valentine's Day, and I know what a stress it is to have someone you love on life support." Jennifer met Sheppard's eyes. "Besides, as CMO of this base, it's my duty to inform you of when someone is not performing due to elevated stress levels. I'll be honest, Colonel, my mind is scattered right now. I should be able to focus, but I can't. I might never have a chance to meet the woman who I hope is my future mother-in-law, and I don't want that regret in my life. I know it's not normal to send girlfriends and maybe-fiances back with the soldier in this type of situation, but I'm hoping you'll allow it."

He stared at her for so long she lost a little of her confidence. Finally, he lifted his chin once. "You only have an hour to pack."

"Really?" Jennifer bounced out of her chair. "You're letting me go?"

"You're really engaged?"

Her heart fell. "No." She let out a quick breath. "Remember when he was captured three weeks ago? When he escaped, but we thought he was dead because we couldn't find him? We talked about marriage then. He didn't ask, but if he had, my answer would have been 'yes.'"

"Yeah, you were pretty broken up about the whole thing." His words downplayed just how badly she'd reacted. It wasn't a medical rescue situation. Sheppard had showed up in her office, telling her that Evan was missing and they found a lot of his blood at the scene of his disappearance. She'd fallen apart at the very thought of the man she loved lying in an unmarked grave. That experience alone told her she didn't want to ever receive a folded flag.

Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. "I can't let Evan lose someone he loves, not alone. Not if I can do anything about it."

Sheppard nodded. "I'll make the arrangements with Landry."

"Thank you." Jennifer rushed out of the office and toward her quarters, glad she'd already made arrangements for her absence. Even if they stayed on Earth for a few weeks, she'd give up her summer leave to be with Evan during this time. Any solid relationship survived the bad times as well as the good, and she wanted to explain all the medical jargon Evan would likely encounter in this situation.

In her quarters, Jennifer threw some clothes into a suitcase and added a few essentials. Her hand hesitated over the three little hearts on her nightstand. A white one had appeared today, this on saying _"Luv U."_ That final message made her decision. She would get to Evan's side, one way or the other.

With a final decision, she swept up Evan's messages and added them to her suitcase. She wheeled it out of her quarters behind her and arrived in the gateroom just as the wormhole to Earth established. In the Control Room, Sheppard spoke through the radio link, explaining that Dr. Keller had requested an emergency leave on Earth. Whatever he told Landry apparently made an impact because Landry allowed her through the gate.

The trip to Earth took too long for her liking even though she knew only a few seconds had passed. General Landry, still looking a little confused, met her while she walked down the ramp. "Dr. Keller. Welcome back to Earth."

"Thank you."

He eyed her. "I have a plane waiting for you out of Peterson. You'll be in San Francisco by this evening."

Jennifer's eyes narrowed. "What did Colonel Sheppard tell you, Sir?"

"That you had a family situation in San Francisco." Landry lifted his bushy eyebrows. "It wasn't too hard to put two and two together. I'm not in the habit of allowing such unorthodox requests, but today is Valentine's. And I'm feeling generous."

Jennifer smiled at that and resisted the urge to hug the man. "Thank you."

"Go on." Landry motioned for her to hurry. "And give Major Lorne my regards."

Jennifer flushed, but she hurried through her required physical and out the front door. On the way to the plane, she had her driver stop at the base BX. She hunted until she found exactly what she wanted and boarded the plane with the small box in her hand. She stared out the plane window during the flight, going over exactly what she'd say. She needed this phase of her life decided, and she'd determined that she would take the initiative.

Finally, the plane landed in San Francisco, and Jennifer rushed through airport security as quickly as possible. The butterflies in her stomach started their flight as she hailed a cab and gave the the hospital address that Landry provided. While she rode, she dumped the small box she'd bought in Colorado into her lap, sorting the small candies until she found the perfect pieces.

At the hospital, she used a phone to call Evan's cell number, also provided by Landry. He answered the unfamiliar number with a tentative voice. "Hello?"

"Evan?" Just hearing his voice for the first time in nearly a week brought a sense of relief to Jennifer.

"Jen? What are you. . .where. . .how. . .?"

She laughed at the stunned sound of his voice. "Where are you?"

"Just pulling up to the hospital." He cleared his throat. "It's good to hear your voice."

"You have no idea," she replied.

"How did Landry and Sheppard pull this one off?"

"Oh, you'll see." She grinned. "There's a surprise for you inside." Rather than waiting for his response, she handed the phone back to the receptionist, who shared her grin.

Moments later, Evan rushed through the front door. Jennifer stood and stared at him, her hands sweating as she took in every aspect of his appearance. He'd lost some weight, but not a lot. And he appeared to have shaved recently. But, in spite of his haggard expression, he was still the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Rather than waiting for him, she threw herself across the tile floor. Evan caught her, spinning her around and laughing along with her. Jennifer let him hold her close, breathing in the scent that was unique to only him. "I missed you," she said, not worried that the words were muffled into his shoulder.

"I missed you, too," he said into her hair. For just a few minutes, they stood there, drawing the attention of every person in the large lobby as they held each other. When Jennifer finally stepped back to take a close look at him, she saw tears in his eyes.

Laying her hand on his face, she smiled. "I'm here, and everything will be okay."

"Yes, it will," he replied roughly. "I need to get back to ICU. Otherwise. . . ." He nodded toward the door.

Even after a year, Jennifer still flushed at the thought of intimacy with Evan Lorne. "Later," she promised. "For now, I'd like to meet your mom."

Their happy mood sobered considerably as Evan explained their relationship and Jennifer's profession as a doctor. She knew she carried some impressive credentials, and the doctor ran through some technical jargon with her. Jennifer understood every word, and she would explain it to Evan. In time. For now, she just wanted to be with the man she loved.

In the hospital room, she studied the woman in the bed. Evan got his dark hair from his mother. Although hers had been shaved when doctors treated her head trauma, Mrs. Lorne carried hints of the color in the hair that had begun to grow back. Jennifer ran an experienced eye over all the monitors surrounding the bed and knew what each one told her. Evan's mother could wake up at any moment, or she could stay asleep forever. Jennifer hoped for the best.

Behind her, Evan pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Jennifer smiled. "I kept getting these little messages." She turned to see him smile. "I _knew_ they were from you."

"It wasn't the way I wanted it to work out." He shook his head. "I had this entire holiday planned, but it fell apart."

She put a hand on his chest. "It's fine, Evan. I don't mind. In fact," she said as she reached into her pocket. "I have a message for you."

His eyebrows rose as she handed the first piece of candy to him. A purple heart, with the words _"Be Mine,"_ rested in the palm of his left hand. Then, she added the second message. _"4Ever"_ touched his right hand with a splotch of pink.

Evan blinked at the message as the implications hit him. He stared into her eyes. "You're sure? Absolutely, one-hundred-percent sure?"

"No turning back sure," she said.

He swallowed again, this time not minding the tears that squeezed out of his eyes. "Jennifer, I didn't want to do this here." His voice roughened with emotion, and he cleared his throat. "But I don't care anymore. Life is too short." He stepped back from her and dropped to one knee at the foot of his mother's hospital bed. Pulling a small box from his pocket, he opened it to reveal the most beautiful wedding set she'd ever seen. "Marry me."

Jennifer couldn't hold back her tears any longer. The separation, the stress, and her happiness combined to open the waterworks. "Yes!" she whispered.

Evan stood and, with shaking hands, slid the engagement ring onto her finger. He'd even managed to get it the right size. Jennifer admired it for all of two seconds before she allowed Evan to sweep her into his arms. He kissed her, wiping all awareness of their surroundings from her mind. Neither of them noticed the woman in the hospital bed as she stirred for the first time in days.

Evan finally pulled back, allowing Jennifer to breathe. She leaned her head against his, touching his face with her left hand. Her ring sparkled in the dim sunlight of the room, and she smiled at him. "I'm glad I came."

"Me, too."

A weak whisper broke into their happiness. "Evan?"

Jennifer felt him stiffen, and she turned to see his mother watching them with confusion in her eyes.

Evan blinked, and more tears came to his eyes. "Mom." He softly walked to her side as Jennifer pressed the call button on the bed. She moved to check the monitors, noticing the favorable readings. She would have grabbed a penlight to check pupil dilation, but Mrs. Lorne's doctor arrived. She and Evan stepped back, but his mother grabbed his hand.

"It's about time!" she whispered.

Jennifer buried her face in Evan's shoulder as he let out a relieved laugh. Yes, it was about time. As he tightened his arms around her, she knew that everything would be okay.

It would take several days for doctors to call Mrs. Lorne's recovery a miracle.

The day they headed back to Atlantis, Jennifer found a crushed box in her suitcase. She laughed, bringing Evan into the hotel room from the shower. As he stood behind her, she explained her rush to the store and the search she'd done. In the end, candy hearts had brought their hearts together.

_4Ever._

~The End~


End file.
